The Chipettes, Vanessa The Chipette and Cover Drive part 6
Chapter 10: Funny Business "Lets do impressions of each other !" Giggled Alvin, secretly glancing at Dave. " I will start. I am David Seville and I love wearing mucky underwear. I fancy Clare, and my hobby is shouting at Alvin when he hasn't even f****** said anythin'." "Alvin, WHAT did you just say?" asked Dave, "Did you just swear?" "Yeah." said Alvin, "It is ALL true though!" he giggled, Dave was now staring at the dirty chipmunk, who had just swore, his mouth wide open as he could just not believe what his 'son' had just said. "AAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLVVVVVVIIIINNNN!" Dave bellowed, Vanessa had her paws over her tiny ears. "No offence to Dave there, but it WAS quite funny, now I will do one of Alvie." she sighed " I am Alvin and I SOOOOOOOOOO fancy Vanessa because she is, like, SOOOOOOOO sexy and she fancys me too. I am one of the hottest rock stars right now!" "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Thanks Vanessa, that was so cute." Complimented Alvin. "Your welcome!" Replied Vanessa, "I wanna sing right now, but shall we all sing each other's fave songs?" she asked and started to sing with her new best friends. (Vanessa) I remember when we broke up the first time Saying, "This is it, I've had enough," 'cause like We hadn't seen each other in a month When you said you needed space. (What?) Then you come around again and say "Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me." Remember how that lasted for a day? I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you." (Vanessa and Amanda) Oooh we called it off again last night But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you (All) We are never ever ever getting back together We are never ever ever getting back together You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together (Vanessa) Like, ever... I'm really gonna miss you picking fights And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind With some indie record that's much cooler than mine (Vanessa and Amanda) Oooh, you called me up again tonight But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you (All) We are never ever ever getting back together We are never ever ever getting back together You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me) But we are never ever ever ever getting back together (Vanessa) Oooh yeah, oooh yeah, oooh yeah Oh oh oh I used to think that we were forever ever And I used to say, "Never say never..." Uggg, so he calls me up and he's like, "I still love you," And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like, We are never getting back together. Like, ever" No! (All) We are never ever ever getting back together We are never ever ever getting back together You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me But we are never ever ever ever getting back together (Vanessa) We, ohhh, getting back together,ohhh, We, ohhh, getting back together You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me (talk to me) But we are never ever ever ever getting back together